Cet enfant qui est de toi
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Il attendait un enfant, SON enfant. Alors qu'il était lui-même un homme. Comme les autres?
1. Prologue

_**Disclamer:**** Tales of Symphonia est à Namco tout comme le cheval blanc d'Henry IV est à Henry IV.**_

_**Cet enfant qui est de toi**_

_**Prologue**_

_Enceinte: Adjectif féminin singulier désignant une femme à l'état de grossesse._

Yuan soupira en relisant la définition, un dictionnaire sagement posé sur ses genoux.

-Seigneur, mais que vous ai-je donc fait pour mériter cela?

Sa situation était, à ses yeux, désespérée. Il était seul. Personne ne le croirait.

A voir l'homme aux cheveux turquoise, on aurait pu se dire qu'il avait une fille adolescente enceinte de son petit ami. Ou alors un fils qui aurait fait un enfant à sa petite amie. Point du tout. C'était bien plus complexe que cela. Ah! Vous dîtes qu'il a eu une liaison et que sa compagne attendait un enfant de lui? Bien pensé mais non. Mais alors quoi? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous commencions par le début, cela sera plus simple.

_Sylvaha'lla, monde réuni de Sylvarant et Tésséha'lla, deux mois après la réunification._

Le monde était sauvé. Martel reposait enfin en paix. Lloyd avait convaincu Kratos de rester avec eux et grâce à Raine, les anges sans vie de Derris-Kharlan étaient redevenus des anges en vie. Ils gardaient leurs caractéristiques angéliques mais avaient enfin une vraie vie, avec des sentiments et des besoins. Ils s'occupèrent eux-même de leurs terres. Kratos resta donc sur Terre. Bien que Dirk lui avait proposé de vivre avec Lloyd et lui, le mercenaire avait poliment refusé, préférant les laisser à deux et prenant une petite maison pour lui, où bien sûr, son fils et Dirk étaient toujours les bienvenus. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie de Lloyd et de Dirk. Le nain avait compris et Lloyd, avec le recul, aussi. La vie de Kratos devint donc assez routinière jusqu'à un certain soir. Il était sortit boire un verre avec Yuan. Sauf que tout les deux avaient un peu trop bu. Le lendemain avait été plein de surprises. Une belle gueule de bois, une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, mais surtout oh! Yuan avec lui dans la tenue d'Adam, tout comme lui. Il rassembla ses souvenirs et enfin, il trouva la réponse à cette énigme. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, il avait eu une nuit d'amour endiablée avec Yuan, ancien Séraphin du Cruxis, ex-leader des Renégats, mais surtout son meilleur ami et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça. Après cet événement, ils ne s'étaient plus vus pendant quelques semaines. Quand ils s'étaient revus, ils avaient passé une sorte de pacte que les prudes détesteraient. Ils restaient amis. Mais vu que tout les deux semblaient en manque de quelque chose et que seul le sexe semblait combler, ils avaient décidé d'agrémenter leur amitié par cela. C'était leur petit secret. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela les aidait réellement. Ils se sentaient un peu moins malheureux comme ça. Au fur et à mesure, ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas tant le sexe qu'ils aimaient, mais le fait d'être ensemble. Leurs rendez-vous devinrent vite des moments juste pour apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, rien d'autre. Parfois, ils cédaient à leurs envies mais cela n'était jamais prévu à l'avance. Enfin, il se rendirent compte de l'évidence même. Ils s'aimaient et sans doute depuis un moment.

Un matin, en se réveillant, Yuan se sentait malade, nauséeux. Cela lui passa assez vite pour lui reprendre le lendemain matin et ainsi de suite. Cela faisait un mois que cela durait. Il se décida à consulter, les médecins ne trouvèrent absolument rien. Ils disaient juste, à leur grand étonnement, qu'ils avaient là les symptômes d'une femme enceinte sauf bien sûr, l'absence de règles. Le demi-elfe ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le mot enceinte lui était resté. Sur le coup, il avait eu envie de tuer les médecins qui ne trouvaient rien. Mais le mot lui resta toujours. Il était certain qu'il trouverait quelque chose s'il cherchait. Et il avait trouvé. Il avait sa réponse. Aussi étrange et paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître, lui, un homme comme les autres sur le plan physique, attendait un enfant. L'enfant de Kratos. Au début, il était sous le choc. Que faire? Il se voyait mal élever un tout petit. Il ne s'en sentait ni la force ni la patience. Comment allait-il lui expliquer sa naissance une fois plus grand? Comment allait-il naître d'ailleurs? Comment l'annoncer à Kratos sans que celui-ci n'éclate de rire et à juste titre quelque part? Yuan avait bien pensé à abandonner l'enfant à une institution quelconque à sa naissance mais plus il y réfléchissait, moins il approuvait. Il réalisa que dans le fond, il aimait déjà ce bébé. Cela lui faisait encore plus mal et chacune de ses nausées matinales lui rappelait son état incroyable.

Kratos semblait soucieux. Depuis un moment, Yuan avait l'air étrange. Il savait que son ami avait un léger problème de santé mais néanmoins, pas suffisamment handicapant pour ne plus le voir. Il l'évitait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il décida d'aller le voir, il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, s'il pouvait l'aider, s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il s'y rendit un matin. Il ne prit pas la peine de sonner à la porte, il avait un double des clés. Il le chercha. Il l'entendait vomir. Il préféra le laisser finir avant de lui souhaiter le bonjour, il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente humilié. Yuan le vit quand il sortit de sa salle de bains.

-Bonjour Yuan. Lui dit Kratos

-Ah...Bonjour Kratos. Pardonne-moi, je suis un peu dans le thé.

-J'ai cru entendre cela, en effet. Les médecins ne trouvent rien?

-Non, rien de rien.

-Tu m'évites.

Cela n'était pas une question et Yuan le sentait. Il ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Pourquoi?

-Peut-être parce que je manque de courage.

-De courage pour quoi?

-Rien, laisse tomber, tu ne me croiras pas, de toute façon.

-Yuan, s'il te plait, je veux savoir, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, au juste?

Yuan soupira avant de lâcher:

- Tu m'as mis en cloque, voilà ce que tu m'as fait Kratos.

_**A Suivre**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Un beau gros délire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, mon premier M-preg. Rassurez-vous, je vous expliquerai plus tard comment cela se fait que Yuan a ce don.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chap 1: Tu es quoi!

_**Disclamer:**** Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas. **_

_**Chapitre un: Tu es... quoi?**_

-Tu m'as mis en cloque, voilà ce que tu m'as fait Kratos.

Il s'écoula cinq secondes et trente-six dixièmes précisément avant que Kratos n'éclate de rire. Un fou rire franc.

-En cloque, elle est bien bonne Yuan! Un peu plus et j'y croyais presque! Tu ne peux pas donner la vie comme une femme.

Chaque mot prononcé par l'humain avait l'effet d'un poignard planté dans le cœur pour Yuan. Il le savait pourtant, que Kratos ne l'aurait jamais crû. Il le savait et pourtant il avait une boule au fond de la gorge. Il n'avait qu'une envie, devenir une toute petite souris et partir se cacher pour éviter à l'homme qu'il aimait de voir ses larmes, qu'il refoulait tant bien que mal.

-Je vois...Je le savais bien que tu ne me croirais pas. Oublie ça, ce n'est pas bien grave de toute façon. Parvint il à dire, ne pouvant empêcher un sanglot d'achever sa phrase.

Il voulut quitter la pièce quand Kratos le retint par le bras. L'ancien mercenaire se sentait soudainement mal. Il croyait à une blague mais jamais Yuan n'aurait réagi comme cela.

-Yuan...C'est vrai?

Il ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il lui dire?

-Yuan, regarde-moi. S'il te plait. Lui demanda avec douceur Kratos

Il obéit. L'homme aux cheveux auburn vit les yeux bleu mouillés du métis. Il comprit. Yuan ne lui avait pas menti. Aussi étrange que la situation pouvait paraître, il ne lui avait pas menti. Il attendait réellement un enfant de lui.

-Alors c'est vrai...Mais...Mais comment?

-Dois-je te rappeler notre dernier moment d'amour sur la machine à laver, Kratos?

Kratos eut soudain les joues aussi rouges qu'une noble du dix-huitième siècle, en France, ayant mis du fard.

-Je voulais simplement dire...Comment cela se fait? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es un homme, et je pense que je suis bien placé pour confirmer l'information.

-J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé. Suis-moi.

Il le mena à son bureau et lui montra les documents qu'il avait trouvé. En remontant loin dans son arbre généalogique, Yuan avait découvert qu'il descendait directement de Mana, l'elfe qui avait planté le premier arbre de Kharlan, la première qui était morte pour lui. Elle était devenue par ce biais la Déesse de la Vie. En cherchant un peu plus, il avait trouvé autre chose. Les hommes du « clan Mana » avaient un don particulier en raison de leur parenté avec la Déesse. Ils pouvaient, bien sûr, avoir des enfants « normalement » mais si la personne qui partageait leurs vies étaient des hommes eux aussi, ils pouvaient avoir des enfants à la manière d'une femme, sans qu'extérieurement ils ne changent. Physiquement, ils restaient des hommes. Ils en resteraient toujours. Jamais on ne pourrait voir qu'ils attendaient un enfant. Mais il était bel et bien là.

-Donc, si je comprends bien tout...Toutes les conditions sont réunies.

-Faut croire que oui. Mais il y a un truc.

-Oui?

-J'ai continué mes recherches. Généralement, soit les hommes de ce clan perdaient tout leurs petits sans exception, soit ils en avaient à la pelle. Il n'est pas certain que cet enfant naisse.

-Et...C'est dangereux pour toi?

-Ça me fragilise un peu mais sinon...

-Yuan, réponds-moi franchement, cet enfant...Tu en veux?

-Au début, je n'en voulais pas mais plus je pensais à l'abandonner, moins je trouvais la force de le faire. Ce petit est une partie de toi et je refuse de blesser une partie de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais blesser une partie de toi.

Son regard se fit triste sur ces mots.

-Et tu étais prêt à assumer ça seul? Tu es masochiste Yuan.

-Non, simplement très amoureux. Et sans doute très stupide. A vrai dire, je redoutais ta réaction.

-Eh bien...C'est vrai que je suis...sonné. J'ai du mal à y croire même si c'est la vérité. Ça fait longtemps?

-Je dirais un mois ou un mois et demi, ça dépend comment tu calcules... Merde...

-Quoi?

Yuan se leva brusquement et fila aussi sec. Kratos ayant déjà connu les aléas de la vie d'une femme enceinte par le biais d'Anna, il sut ce qu'il se passait par expérience. Il se décida néanmoins à aller voir Yuan. Il lui frotta gentiment le dos avec se main gauche et remis quelques mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille du demi-elfe.

-S'il te plait pars, je ne veux pas que tu me vois aussi pitoyable.

-Je sais ce que c'est et je ne te trouve pas pitoyable du tout.

Yuan eut un léger sourire avant que cela ne lui reprenne encore une fois.

-Tu as l'air fatigué. Fit simplement remarquer Kratos

-Normal, je passe des nuits de merde. Je passe ma vie dans ma salle de bains, entre les nausées et le besoin fréquent que j'ai d'uriner.

L'humain eut un léger rire face à la désinvolture avec laquelle Yuan lui avait répondu.

-Je pense qu'il est inutile que je te fasse la liste de mes tracas, tu es déjà père. Ajouta simplement le métis

Kratos se contenta acquiescer. Une fois la crise passée, les deux hommes allèrent dans la cuisine où Yuan leur prépara un thé.

-Ça passe?

-Le thé? Oui, ça passe. Contrairement au chocolat. C'est bien ma veine.

Tout les deux burent leur boisson. Yuan posa la question qui était dans son esprit depuis un moment.

-Tu veux cet enfant?

-Pourquoi n'en voudrais-je pas? Un enfant de la personne de j'aime, il faudrait que je sois amnésique pour ne pas en vouloir. Tu disais qu'il était une partie de moi mais il est aussi une partie de toi.

-Tu risques de me voir autrement. Comme un objet fragile sur lequel il faut constamment veiller. Comme une femme peut-être.

-Je risque d'être maladroit, c'est vrai, mais à mes yeux, tu seras toujours Yuan. Mon Yuan.

Yuan sentit quelques larmes couler, il les sécha vite fait.

-Tu pleures souvent.

-Tais-toi! C'est n'est pas moi, c'est les hormones!

L'humain rit de nouveau avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

_**A suivre**_


	3. Chap 2: Petite part du quotidien

_**Disclamer:**** Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas. **_

_**Chapitre 2: Petite part du quotidien**_

Kratos ne rentra pas chez lui. Il préféra rester avec Yuan. Cette nuit-là, ils eurent un moment d'amour intense. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le chant matinal des oiseaux qui réveilla Kratos mais celui des nausées matinales de son amant. Il s'habilla à la hâte et décida d'aller voir si tout allait bien pour lui. Il eut une très bonne idée car en se relevant, Yuan eut un vertige assez violent. Si Kratos n'avait pas été derrière lui pour le rattraper, il se serait effondré sur le sol. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva dans les bras musclés de l'humain. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre. Il sentit que ses jambes ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Kratos, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Repose-moi immédiatement!

-Vu ton état de ce matin, je ne préfère pas.

-Je ne suis pas une petite poupée de verre fragile!

-Je le sais. Mais admets que cela ne va pas fort aujourd'hui.

Voyant qu'il était réellement inquiet, Yuan abandonna la bataille et se laissa mener vers son lit où Kratos le déposa avec douceur. Il admit volontiers qu'il se sentait mieux allongé que debout. Voyant que son compagnon allait partir, il lui demanda où il allait.

-Faire ton petit-déjeuner et te l'amener.

Yuan eut envie d'éclater de rire mais il se retint, demandant plutôt pourquoi une telle attention. Kratos lui expliqua que c'était pour lui éviter de trop se fatiguer. Le demi-elfe soupira, se disant que son amant avait sûrement fait le même coup à Anna quand elle attendait Lloyd. Il accepta à une condition: que Kratos mange avec lui. Kratos accepta. En l'attendant, Yuan ferma les yeux et sans qu'il ne s'en

rende compte, il s'endormit. Quand il s'éveilla, Kratos était là, un plateau les attendait sagement. Leur repas se déroula assez silencieusement. Parfois, Kratos posait une question à Yuan, il essayait de comprendre.

-Cela t'arrive souvent ces vertiges?

-De plus en plus souvent à vrai dire.

L'humain ne répondit pas, même s'il n'en pensait pas moins. Peu après le petit-déjeuner, son Ange somnolait. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement. Il savait que Yuan aimait cela et lui-même aimait ce contact. Il le laissa quand il fut totalement endormi. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Yuan attendait un enfant. Un enfant de lui. Il allait être père pour la seconde fois en quatre mille vingt-huit ans. Cela lui faisait vraiment étrange. Au fond, il se demandait s'il méritait un tel miracle, lui qui avait été pendant longtemps suffisamment lâche pour fermer les yeux sur les souffrances de l'ancien monde qu'il avait aidé à créer. Il se demandait aussi ce que pouvait ressentir Yuan. Être un homme mais pourtant porter la vie. Il se demandait quel effet cela faisait. Il se demandait s'il avait peur. Lui-même avait peur. Pour Yuan. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi fragile depuis très longtemps. Et si jamais son corps ne supportait pas son état? Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre la personne qu'il aimait une fois de plus!

-Non, il ne faut pas penser à cela. Tout va bien pour le moment, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Il ne voudrait pas que je m'inquiète. Au bout d'un moment, cela finirait d'ailleurs par l'énerver, ce que je peux comprendre. Mieux vaut pour l'instant vivre au jour le jour, on verra bien par la suite.

Yuan se réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, ce petit somme lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il se leva. Un vertige le reprit aussitôt, le forçant à s'asseoir. Il patienta un peu. Cela passa.

-Note mentale numéro une: Ne jamais se lever trop vite pendant neuf mois. Kratos doit être parti.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Kratos était toujours là.

-Je ne serai jamais parti sans te dire au revoir, voyons.

-Était-ce pour autant une raison pour faire ma vaisselle?

-Je me suis occupé les mains, nuance.

-Le grand Kratos Aurion faisant une vaisselle, quelle vision tout de même!

Le couple éclata de rire. C'était sans doute un fou rire stupide, né de pas grand chose mais cela leur était bien égal. L'odeur du produit vaisselle parvint aux narines de Yuan. L'effet fut immédiat. Retour à la case salle de bains. Cela l'avait pris si rapidement que Kratos eut peur pour lui. Il le suivit mais n'entra pas, il resta à l'entrée de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence. Une fois Yuan sorti, il lui demanda si ça allait.

-Oui...en fait non...

Deuxième round.

Au final, après une demi-heure de lutte acharnée, le demi-elfe l'emporta par KO.

-Note mentale numéro deux: Changer de produit vaisselle pendant neuf mois.

Kratos lui demanda une nouvelle fois si ça allait. Il put répondre par l'affirmative.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

-L'odeur du produit vaisselle.

-Je croyais pourtant que tu en supportais l'odeur.

-Moi oui mais le petit, apparemment, non.

-Donc, nous allons avoir un petit qui n'aime pas l'odeur du citron ni le chocolat. Eh ben dis donc! Il est déjà bien affirmé niveau goût pour une crevette!

Le métis eut un léger sourire. Inconsciemment, sa main droite se porta sur son ventre. Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il savait, il avait hâte qu'il soit là.

_**A Suivre**_


	4. Chap 3: Changements de la vie de couple

_**Disclamer:**** Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas. **_

_**Chapitre trois: Changements de la vie de couple et familiale**_

Lloyd Irving-Aurion n'était pas très réputé pour être très intelligent. Néanmoins, il n'était pas un sans-cervelle pour autant. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait dans la vie de son père, Kratos. Il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait remarqué que Yuan et lui passaient plus de temps ensemble. Lloyd trouvait cela bien, il savait qu'ils avaient été de grands amis mais malheureusement, leurs destins les avaient opposés. Ils avaient été obligés de se battre l'un contre l'autre. Qu'ils se retrouvent enfin, maintenant que le monde était en paix, Lloyd trouvait cela génial. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait autre chose. Cela rendait son père heureux. Et quand Kratos était heureux, Lloyd l'était aussi.

Ce matin là, comme d'habitude, Kratos rendait visite à Yuan. Il le trouva assis sir le canapé, lisant tranquillement un livre. L'humain remarqua qu'en se levant, il avait légèrement grimacé, sa cheville avait l'air de lui faire mal. Il apprit par la suite que son amant avait chuté dans les escaliers. Il avait réussi à se rattraper de justesse mais sa cheville gauche avait morflé.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ailleurs?

Yuan le rassura aussitôt. Il se sentait parfaitement bien et rien d'anormal n'était arrivé depuis. Cependant, il osa lui avouer, malgré sa fierté, qu'il avait eu peur. Pas pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois dans sa vie qu'il chutait dans des escaliers. Il avait eu peur pour le petit. Si il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné.

-Écoute, le principal, c'est que vous alliez bien tout les deux. Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça.

Yuan lui proposa de s'asseoir, le temps qu'il leur prépare quelque chose à boire.

Kratos remarqua que ce n'était pas du thé que le demi-elfe faisait. Voyant qu'il avait remarqué, il lui dit simplement:

-Apparemment, il n'aime pas.

L'humain eut un sourire.

-Cela doit bien t'ennuyer, toi qui aimes ça.

-J'aurai ma vengeance dans neuf mois environ, j'en boirai autant que j'en voudrais sans qu'il ne soit là pour me le faire payer!

Il donna sa boisson au visiteur. Il prit ensuite place face à lui.

-Kratos?

-Oui?

-Je me disais...Cela ne serait pas plus pratique pour nous deux si nous vivions ensemble?

Kratos le regarda droit dans les yeux, étonné. Yuan était sérieux.

-Tu t'inquièterais beaucoup moins...Et à vrai dire, j'y pensais déjà avant que je ne sache pour lui...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, son amant l'embrassait. Ce fut sa seule réponse. Et elle était positive. Le couple emménagea donc dans une maison d'un village voisin. Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie.

Lloyd Irving-Aurion n'était pas très réputé pour être très intelligent. Néanmoins, il n'était pas un sans-cervelle pour autant. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait dans la vie de son père, Kratos. Il ne savait pas quoi. L'ancien Séraphin du Cruxis venait d'emménager dans une maison avec son meilleur ami dans un village voisin. Lloyd trouvait cela bien, au moins son père n'était pas tout seul. Il trouvait cela précipité quand même. Il y avait une raison pour cela. Il ne savait pas laquelle. Mais Yuan et Kratos semblaient heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

-Yuan?

-Hum?

Le demi-elfe venait tout juste de se réveiller d'une légère sieste...Enfin, il la croyait légère. Il avait dormi pendant trois heures.

-Tu crois que je devrais dire à Lloyd pour nous deux?

-Lui dire quoi?

-Que nous sommes ensemble et qu'il va être un grand-frère.

-C'est vrai qu'il a le droit de savoir. A vrai dire, je me demande quelle tête il fera en le sachant. C'est une bonne idée.

Lloyd Irving-Aurion n'était pas très réputé pour être très intelligent. Néanmoins, il n'était pas un sans-cervelle pour autant. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait dans la vie de son père, Kratos. Il ne savait pas quoi. L'ange aux ailes bleu ciel qui lui servait de papa biologique l'avait invité à venir chez lui, en lui disant qu'il devait lui annoncer plusieurs choses. Quand il apprit la nature de la relation entre Yuan et Kratos, après une surprise première, il était sincèrement heureux pour eux et leur souhaitait tout le bonheur possible.

-J'ai trois papas maintenant. Avait il également ajouté

Cela avait fait rougir Yuan. Papa...il l'appelait comme ça alors qu'ils avaient été ennemis. Il l'appelait comme ça et bientôt, son enfant l'appellerait également comme ça. Il se détourna discrètement et essuya vite fait les larmes qui étaient montées dans ses yeux. Kratos attendit qu'il revienne pour annoncer à Lloyd la seconde nouvelle. Lloyd resta sans voix quelques secondes. Attends, il y a n soucis là! Un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avec un autre homme!

-Ah! Vous allez adopter une enfant, si j'ai bien compris.

-Pas vraiment Lloyd. Dit Kratos

-Ne me dis pas que t'es enceint, Papa?

-Ce n'est pas ton père mais moi qui suis dans cet état Lloyd. Précisa Yuan

Lloyd réfléchit quelques secondes. Il trouva enfin la réponse!

-J'ignorais que les Renégats avaient mis au point un système pour qu'un homme puisse avoir un enfant comme une femme.

-Les Renégats n'ont jamais inventé un système comme cela!

Le demi-elfe crut bon alors d'expliquer à Lloyd le pourquoi du comment.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu es un homme mais qui peut avoir des enfants par deux moyens?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Lloyd Irving-Aurion n'était pas très réputé pour être très intelligent. Néanmoins, il n'était pas un sans-cervelle pour autant. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait dans la vie de son père, Kratos. Il savait maintenant quoi. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père était si heureux. Et quand Kratos était heureux, Lloyd aussi. Il allait devenir un grand-frère et à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux au monde.

_**A Suivre**_


	5. Chap 4: Grosse frayeur et préparatifs

_**Disclamer:**__**Tales of Symphonia est à Namco tout comme le cheval blanc d'Henry IV est à Henry IV.**_

_**Chapitre 4: Grosse frayeur et préparatifs**_

Cela faisait deux mois que Yuan et Kratos vivaient ensemble et près de quatre mois que le petit était en route. Un soir, avant d'aller se coucher, le demi-elfe s'était senti assez mal. Il crut que c'était la fatigue. Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, il sentait différentes sources de chaleur. Kratos bien sûr, qui commençait lui aussi à émerger. Les draps. Mais autre chose. C'était chaud et douloureux à la fois. Discrètement, il souleva ses draps et il se retint de crier. Il essaya de ne pas trembler, de ne pas avoir peur. Peine perdue, Kratos sentait que quelque chose perturbait l'ancien chef des Renégats. Le couple s'était réveillé dans le sang ce matin là. Intérieurement, les deux hommes paniquaient. Que faire? Ce n'étaient certainement pas les médecins qui pouvaient faire quelque chose. Yuan avait eu l'excellente idée de ne pas trop s'agiter. Kratos, de son côté, essayait de réparer les dégâts. La vague de douleur était passée, le saignement s'était arrêté mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si le bébé était toujours là. Par mesure de prudence, Yuan resta allongé toute la journée tandis que Kratos essayait de trouver des informations qui auraient pu les aider.

La journée leur parut longue et affreuse. La délivrance vint le lendemain, quand le métis eut ses habituelles nausées matinales. Pour la toute première fois, il était heureux de vomir depuis qu'il était dans cet état. Une fois sa crise passée, il avait fondu en larmes. Littéralement et de soulagement.

-Nous avons failli le perdre...Il aurait très bien pu mourir et moi, je ne l'ai même pas senti...

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement! Kratos essaya de le calmer un peu, même si lui aussi était très ému. Lui aussi avait eu peur. Pour le petit bien sûr, mais pour Yuan en premier.

-Tout va bien, ça va aller. Il est là.

-Oui...

Le demi-elfe tentait de se calmer tant bien que mal. La journée fut comme celle de la veille, la peur et l'angoisse en moins. Yuan passa la plus grande partie de sa journée à dormir. Cependant, quand il était réveillé, il pensait à cet enfant. _Leur_ enfant. _Son_ enfant. Toujours sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il posa sa main sur son ventre qui ne changerait jamais malgré le temps qui passait, malgré l'avancement de son état. Il avait failli le perdre. Il le savait, une partie de lui le savait. Il avait honte. Ce petit aurait très bien pu partir sans qu'il ne le sente et même s'il l'avait senti, qu'aurait-il pu faire pour le retenir? Qu'avait-il fait pour déclencher cette crise? Et _lui_, avait-il eu mal? Il ferma les yeux et intérieurement, il lui présenta ses excuses.

Il devait être treize heures quand Kratos trouva enfin quelque chose. Il alla faire part de sa découverte à Yuan. Il s'avéra que, parfois, il y avait des incidents comme ceux-là dans les « grossesses » des hommes de Mana. Le seul remède était de se reposer au maximum.

-Je refuse de devenir un paresseux pour autant. Si je peux t'aider, je le ferai.

-Yuan...

-Plutôt mourir que devenir un assisté. Ce n'est certainement pas le fait de te passer un tournevis qui va tuer notre enfant.

-D'accord, mais ne force pas trop.

L'humain l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-Tout de même, je me demande ce qui a pu provoquer cela.

-Tu as fait quelque chose de spécial?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Tu as bu quelque chose?

-Je n'aurai jamais bu de l'alcool dans mon état. Espérons juste que cela ne se reproduise jamais, j'ai eu suffisamment peur et toi aussi, je pense.

Une bonne semaine passa et l'incident ne se reproduisit jamais. Yuan remarqua que Kratos était assez rêveur depuis un moment.

-J'essaye juste d'imaginer notre enfant une fois qu'il sera là. Tu as une idée pour les prénoms?

Les prénoms? Yuan n'y avait même pas pensé, c'est vous dire...Il l'avoua. Ce n'était pas très grave, ils avaient près de cinq mois pour y penser.

-Je me demande de quel sexe est ce bébé.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. Je ne saurai même pas te dire si j'en attends un ou plusieurs.

Kratos eut un rire qui étonna Yuan. Quand il lui demanda pourquoi il riait, son amant lui répondit qu'il imaginait des « minis Yuan » courir dans le jardin.

-Et pourquoi pas des petits Kratos, hein?

-Parce que des petits Yuan, c'est beaucoup plus mignon.

-Flatteur.

-Non. Sincère. Cependant, c'est ennuyeux de ne pas savoir combien nous allons en avoir. Pour préparer la chambre, ça va être coton.

Préparer la chambre? Ah ouais, pas bête.

-Écoute, au pire, s'il y en a plusieurs, on arrangera le tout après leur naissance. Ne t'embête pas avec tout ça.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire et Yuan savait que Kratos avait raison, il leur fallait préparer la venue du petit. Alors ensemble, ils avaient commencé à regarder dans les magasins spécialisés. Tout le monde croyait que c'était Yuan ou Kratos qui allait être père et que l'autre était un ami qui accompagnait pour aider. Grossière erreur. La conscience de Yuan éclatait de rire. Ils choisirent des choses simples, pas besoin de chichis. De retour au bercail, l'humain s'était mis en tête de monter le berceau. Son amant le regardait avec amusement se dépatouiller.

-Mais pourquoi cela ne veut pas rentrer? S'énervait Kratos

-Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas la bonne pièce mon amour. Répliqua Yuan, un sourire aux lèvres et lui donnant une pièce.

L'humain essaya et cela s'emboîta à merveille.

-Tu vois la jolie feuille de papier pliée à côté de toi? Cela s'appelle un mode d'emploi, mon chéri.

-Quelle chance j'ai de t'avoir pour assistant! Intelligent en plus d'être beau et sexy.

Le demi-elfe se sentit rougir. Il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le remercier. Il aida ensuite Kratos à monter le meuble. Oh certes, il ne faisait pas grand chose, il passait un instrument ou une pièce mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'impression de fainéanter et puis, à vrai dire, c'était presque amusant. Mais au bout d'un moment, il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Kratos. C'était l'heure de la pause. Il l'allongea avec douceur sur leur lit et attendit son réveil. Hors de question de finir sans lui! Une petite heure plus tard, le métis émergeait des profondeurs du sommeil. Il eut une légère altercations avec ses fidèles nausées et un magnifique vertige. Avant de retourner à son occupation d'avant sieste. Le soir venu, la chambre était prête. Il ne manquait plus que le propriétaire des lieux.

_**A Suivre**_


	6. Chap 5: Peurs prénatales

_**Disclamer:**** Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas. **_

_**Chapitre 5: Peurs pré-natales**_

L'été faisait doucement place à l'automne alors que Yuan et Kratos devaient attendre encore quatre mois. Même si physiquement, le demi-elfe se portait plutôt bien, le moral n'y était pas et Kratos l'avait bien senti. Il se demandait bien pourquoi mais il savait que son Ange ne se confiait pas facilement. Il avait bien envie de lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer non plus car même si l'incident du « matin sanglant » ne s'était jamais reproduit, il n'en restait pas moins que Yuan était fragile et qu'un rien pouvait lui faire du mal. Cependant, si l'on partait de ce principe, Kratos devait lui parler car là, il souffrait. Il prit son courage à deux mains. Le métis faisait sa vaisselle, l'odeur ne le gênant plus puisqu'il avait enfin trouvé un produit dont l'odeur ne le faisait pas vomir. L'humain attendit qu'il finisse ses petites affaires avant de l'aborder.

-Yuan, puis-je te parler?

Yuan le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait lui parler quand il avait besoin de parler. Il avait toute son attention.

-Tu as l'air déprimé ces temps-ci.

-Absolument pas. Démentit l'interpellé

-Yuan, cela fait des millénaires que je te connais. Je le sais quand tu ne vas pas bien.

-Je vais très bien.

-Yuan...

-Tu veux la vérité? Je meurs de trouille, voilà ce qui se passe! Lâcha le demi-elfe à bout de nerfs.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit. Il laissa tomber le masque qu'il avait crée pour ne pas inquiéter son amant. C'était vrai, il était terrifié. Plus les mois passaient, plus il avait peur. Comment leur enfant allait naître? Et lui, allait-il être à la hauteur? Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, il ne savait pas si prendre avec eux, il n'avait pas une patience et des nerfs à toutes épreuves. Et si jamais le petit était malheureux avec lui? Et si il se révélait être un père incompétent et mauvais?

Au fur et à mesure de l'explication, Kratos eut un sourire avant de finalement rire devant un demi-elfe outré.

-Pourquoi rigoles-tu? Je suis très sérieux!

-Je ris parce que je me revois quand Anna attendait Lloyd. Elle et moi avions les mêmes craintes. Tu ne peux pas être un père parfait, c'est vrai et d'ailleurs tant mieux, sinon le petit se sentirait mal. Je suis certain que tu seras un père génial.

-T'as des preuves de ce que tu avances?

-Oui. Une seule. Le fait que tu t'inquiètes autant. Tu as peur qu'il soit malheureux avec toi. Tu veux son bonheur et tu l'aimes. Si tu étais le père affreux que tu prétends être bientôt, tu t'en ficherais pas mal de tout ça. Tu ne m'aurais jamais dit pour _lui_. Qui sait? Tu l'aurais peut-être tué à la naissance.

-Pitié, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, c'est affreux!

-Tu vois? C'est exactement ce que je te disais. Tu aimes ce petit. Tu assumes le fait qu'il soit là. Ne t'inquiètes pas tant. Tu seras très bien.

Kratos lui prit les mains et les serra doucement. Yuan lâcha un « tu aurais dû devenir psychologue » avant de sourire doucement. Il n'était cependant pas rassuré pour autant. Son amant le remarqua.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Dit simplement Kratos

-...

-Yuan?

-Je veux que que tu me fasses une promesse. Finit il par lâcher

-Laquelle?

-Si jamais il venait à m'arriver quelque chose...Si jamais tu devais choisir entre lui et moi...Si jamais tu ne pouvais sauver que l'un de nous deux...Laisse moi partir et prends soin de lui...

-Si cela peut te rassurer...Je te le promets mais il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il t'arrive un malheur? Tu as les idées bien noires Yuan.

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça s'il te plait, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Je ne plaisante pas et je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès mais à force de te faire du soucis, tu risques de te faire du mal. Change toi les idées un peu.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'avenir me fait peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur?

-L'inconnu. Et sa naissance. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas équipé comme une femme, comment va t-il naître? Et où? Je ne me vois pas aller aux urgences, on me prendra ensuite pour un monstre de foire et notre enfant pour un cobaye.

-Il est vrai que l'hôpital est à éviter. Mieux vaut rester ici.

-Tu vas devoir jouer les gynécologues mon pauvre Kratos.

Kratos eut un léger sourire.

-Évite de penser à tout ça. Tu as raison de le faire mais essaye de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Nous ferons des recherches si tu veux.

Yuan acquiesça avant de se raidir aussitôt. Il avait senti quelque chose d'étrange, comme un coup invisible dans l'estomac. Cela recommença. Kratos, inquiet de sa réaction, s'enquit de son état.

-Me permets-tu d'être grossier?

-Yuan, tu es chez toi je te rappelle.

-Putain le con! Il me tape, l'enflure!

L'humain éclata d'un rire sonore devant cette réaction.

-Mais tu ris en plus! Rah!

Reprenant son sérieux, Kratos lui demanda quel effet cela faisait.

-Mal.

-Non, je veux dire...Sentir un enfant en toi alors que, techniquement, parlant, cela n'est pas notre apanache.

-Je n'arrive pas à le définir moi-même. C'est étrange. Je n'arrive pas à poser de mots là-dessus.

-Il tape fort?

-Comme son père. Lui répondit Yuan en souriant

-Lequel? Demanda Kratos

-Le normal.

-Tu es normal.

-Tu trouves cela normal toi, un homme qui va accoucher dans quatre mois alors qu'il n'est pas une transsexuelle?

-Cela fait partie de toi, alors où est le problème?

-Tu es trop zen. Lança de le demi-elfe

-Et toi, trop stressé ça compense. Rétorqua l'humain

-Alors, trouve comment me détendre. Répliqua Yuan avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus

_**A suivre**_


	7. Chap 6: Moment complice

_**Disclamer:**__**Tales of Symphonia est à Namco tout comme le cheval blanc d'Henry IV est à Henry IV.**_

_**Chapitre 6: Moment complice**_

Après avoir trouvé un moyen assez plaisant de chasser pour un temps les idées noires de l'homme de sa vie, Kratos, allongé à côté de celui qu'il aimait, réfléchissait. A vrai dire, lui aussi stressait à l'instar de Yuan. Il était vrai que la situation était inédite mais il était persuadé que tout irait bien. Il ne voulait pas communiquer ses propres peurs à Yuan, qui avait suffisamment peur comme ça.

-Je dois lui faire penser à autre chose, mais quoi?

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par son amant qui se réveilla en sursaut. Une sueur froide descendait le long de son dos.

-Un cauchemar? Demanda simplement Kratos

-J'ai rêvé qu'il était né et qu'il me glissait des bras pour tomber la tête la première sur le carrelage...

-Le cauchemar typique du futur père qui va avoir son premier enfant. Soupira l'humain

-Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, voir de la cervelle sur un sol n'est jamais agréable. Rétorqua le métis d'une voix aigre.

-Mais c'était un rêve. Juste un rêve. Cela n'arrivera pas, un enfant ne te glisse pas des bras comme ça, ce n'est pas une savonnette.

-... Je me sens stupide maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait ce rêve aussi quand Anna attendait Lloyd.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Yuan se sentait stupide à cause de ce maudit songe. Kratos avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il avait grand besoin de légèreté. Il décida alors de parler de choses un peu triviales, au moins, ça lui ferait passer le temps.

-Tu voudrais une fille ou un garçon? Lui demanda t-il

-Peu m'importe, tant qu'il te ressemble.

-Il tiendra de toi aussi je te signale.

-Pauvre bébé. Je compatis.

Yuan ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-S'il tient de toi, cela sera une bénédiction pas un malheur!

-C'est cela oui, pauvre enfant, tenir d'un père lâche, dépressif et banal...

-Je dirais plutôt torturé au lieu de lâche et dépressif...

-Imagine t'attends les deux possibilités.

-Seigneur...

Yuan se sentit soudain nauséeux, il faussa donc compagnie à Kratos quelques instants. Il revint, assez pâle.

-Ça ne va pas? S'enquit immédiatement Kratos qui craignait un nouveau « matin sanglant »

-Ce n'est rien.

-Promis?

-Oui, promis. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos et surtout, j'ai faim.

-C'est une bonne maladie ça.

-Sauf que je n'ai envie que d'une chose et quasiment tout le temps. J'ai pas envie de prendre du poids.

-Même avec trente kilos en plus, tu serais sexy et beau.

-Mon dos ne sera pas de ton avis. Le régime chips et coca-cola cherry n'est pas très bon pour la santé.

-Tiens, un mélange sucré-salé? Qui sait, t'en attends peut-être réellement deux.

-Tu crois à ces commérages de femmes? Ce n'est pas parce qu'un jour je vais avoir envie de salé que cela veut dire que nous allons avoir un fils.

Kratos sourit un peu. En effet, chips et coca-cola...Pas top à tout les niveaux, que cela soit pour la ligne ou pour la santé.

-Dis-moi Yuan, depuis quand tu fais attention à ta ligne? Railla Kratos

-Depuis jamais, j'ai juste pas envie de me bousiller l'organisme et la santé. Répondit brillamment Yuan

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas faire un écart un jour que tu vas te boucher une artère avec du cholestérol. Pour une fois, cède à ton envie, surtout que t'as une bonne excuse, c'est peut-être _lui_ qui en a envie, pas toi.

-Ouais, bah dans ce cas, il a aussi envie de pommes...

-C'est déjà meilleur. Fais un mélange.

-Beurk...

-Cela ne peut pas être pire que Lloyd qui a un jour cuisiné une quiche à la chair à saucisse avec de la purée de banane.

-Étrangement, cela ne me choque pas.

Yuan changea d'expression du tout au tout. L'enfant bougeait encore et c'était parfaitement inconfortable. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment les femmes pouvaient s'extasier quand leurs bébés à venir leur retournaient les tripes. Il s'allongea le temps que cela passe.

-En tout cas, il a de la force. Dit Yuan

-Tant mieux, il s'est bien remis du matin sanglant. Répondit Kratos

-En même temps, quand on sait que ses parents sont des anciens guerriers, qu'il ait de la force paraît normal. Ajouta le demi-elfe avant de grimacer

-A ce point? S'inquiéta l'humain

Pour toute réponse, Yuan retint un cri de douleur.

-Rassure moi, tu n'es pas en train de...

-Non, c'est bien trop tôt.

-Les enfants arrivent parfois avant terme.

Le stress de Yuan monta en flèche. Quoi, c'était déjà le jour J? Non, c'était exclu, c'était trop tôt! Il avait peur, il ne se sentait pas prêt.

-La douleur est régulière?

-Non, cela n'arrive que rarement.

-Cela se rapproche?

-Non.

-Donc, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas le jour J.

-Tu m'as fais stresser.

-Je vais me faire pardonner.

Il ramena à Yuan un grand paquet de chips et des canettes de Coca-Cola Cherry.

-Je mangerai avec toi, comme ça, on se bousillera à deux.

Yuan lui sourit discrètement.

-J'ai une autre envie en plus de ça.

-Laquelle?

-Certaines femmes ont envie de fraises, moi j'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

Kratos rougit fortement mais bon, il ne faut jamais contrarier une personne attendant un enfant.

_**A Suivre**_


End file.
